


I Am Not Alone Here, I'm Not On My Own Here

by KidWestHope16



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, xxxHoLic
Genre: Ayakashi, Ghost Hunting, Ghosts, Kind of ghost hunt au, Passing On, Spirit Animals, Spirit World, Spirits, True Names, helping ghosts move on, use of aliases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:45:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidWestHope16/pseuds/KidWestHope16
Summary: Tsubasa has a few things that he has to get used to. One of which is seeing more than spirits. He sees ghosts now too? And he has the heavy task of accepting his own name.





	I Am Not Alone Here, I'm Not On My Own Here

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get out of some writer's block and depression. Don't know if this will go anywhere but it was a vague thought. Might turn into ghost hunter au type of thing.  
> Title: Running with giants- tfk

Syaoran watched the princess slowly fade away. Her tight grip never once released their tight hold and with tears in his eyes and a smile on his lips he spoke his true name. A name, that he thought he might never have the chance to say aloud ever again. And to his surprise, she too shared her true name. The one that she had kept near and dear to her heart.

**_"TSUBASA!!"_ **

Wings. They were a pair of wings. Fated to be.

She faded away. But this time it was with tears of joy and a bright smile on her face. ~~_She was not frozen with her arm outstretched. She was not being cursed. She was not seconds away from death. She was alive._~~ Happy and healthy. 

The void between worlds was dark and all encompassing. He caught sight of the pair of glowing ethereal wings Mokona sprouted when they traveled through the void. Fai was watching him. Kurogane was watching him. Mokona, though concentrating on transportation, was also watching him. He was safe. 

He could see a clear blue sky. They were falling. And he felt a heaviness in his eyes as arms wrapped around his chest and back. 

 

 

Slowly he came to awareness. There were muted voices speaking a fair distance away but there was a warmth beside him. He pried open his eyes and saw a straw awning above him with a soft grey palette beneath him. There were furs of soft grey covering him and a wooden bowl of water beside his head. He slowly pushed himself into a sitting position and peered at his surrounding with curiosity. Mokona hummed happioy as she burrowed into the slight indent left behind. He smiled at her and caught sight on an elderly woman sitting seiza before him. Her silver white hair pulled into a loose bun. 

He cautiously bowed his head in respect and a look of shock briefly crossed her features before she smiled and bowed in turn. She didn't speak. Nor did she move after returning the bow so he continued his perusal of the surrounding area. There were a series of clay buildings with smoke rising from openings at the top. And a large forest several feet away with trees that hid the horizon. Torches lined the outside keeping the village illuminated.

"Have... Have you seen my companions?" Syaoran asked the elderly woman. She smiled rising to her feet as she beckoned him forward. He tucked Mokona into his hood and followed the strange woman. Every once in a while they'd pass someone and they'd either wave in a friendly manner or stare at him in utter bewilderment. He glanced down at his clothing then at the simple furred dress and cloak the Elder wore and felt slightly self conscious.

"I don't mean to be rude. I didn't catch your name." The woman smiled, crows feet wrinkling in delight. 

 ~~"Hoshi. And you, young one, needn't tell me yours. Your companions are ahead."~~ She said gesturing to Fai, who spotted him and smiled. Syaoran returned the smile and made to step forward when a child passed by him and straight through the woman. He froze.

A warm hand latched onto his shoulder but he paid it no mind as he slowly extended his hand. Fingers brushing right through the silver hairs that fell loose of the bun.

"There's no one there... Is there?" Syaoran asked turning to look up at Fai, his hand tightening on Syaoran's shoulder. His gaze hard as his eyes roamed over the area where Syaoran's fingers hovered. Dread pooled in his gut as he closed his hand into a fist and slowly brought it down to his side. 

Cold, flowing silk brushed his cheek as he shut his eyes.

 ~~"Hush child. All is well, you are well."~~ He took a deep breath, letting it out he opened his eyes but could not see the difference between Kurogane staring at him in concern and Hoshi smiling a secretive smile with mischief in her eyes.


End file.
